The Question
by Yoake Hajime
Summary: Hiei-kun is about to pop THE question! ^__^ Sweet? Funny? Or...eeevil? Well, find out!


This is just an idea that entered the fluff I have for a brain and wouldn't get out until I had written it.  Anyway…YYH ain't mine and never was mine.  Although I'm working on owning Hiei in the future. evil grin

Kurama: narrows eyes I heard that.

Eh-heh…innocent grin I was just kidding Kurama-kun! 

The Question

            Snow.

            I felt the light icy touch of the cold flakes on my cheeks as I trudged through the sparkling white desert of winter.  I felt them cling to my dark lashes and moisten my face as they melt upon touching my warm skin.  The wind blew coldly against my dark-clad figure, lifting my black cloak to billow about me and causing my raven hair to ruffle with its tide.  The weather was not the friendliest of conditions.  It was cold, dark and wet.  But I didn't feel the bitterness of the frost at all.  Not when I was with him.

            Him.

            I looked up at the slender figure walking silently beside me.  I stared fondly at the pale face framed with flaming red tresses.  Apparently feeling my gaze, the object of my attention turned his head towards me, bringing sparkling green eyes to meet my own crimson ones.  Slowly, the corners of his lips turned upwards as he graced me with one of his radiant smiles.  Reaching out with his arm, he sought out my left hand with his right one, holding it gently and lacing our fingers together.

            "Are you cold Hiei?" he asked.  His voice more of a teasing one than that of concern.

            "Hn." I snorted, although my tone was a tolerant one. "Fire demons don't get cold." 

            His grin simply grew wider and his emerald eyes sparkled in amusement, as he ruffled my hair with his other hand.  

            "Oi! Stop that!" I protested, swatting his hand away.

            He stopped, stared at me affectionately and breathed, "Let's hurry home."

            I nodded, a small grin tugging at my lips as well.

            Reaching his door, I flitted away, leaving him to unlock it and enter in what he calls the conventional way.  Leaping from a tree branch to his open window, I land on the sill and sit down in my usual manner.  Resting my hands upon my bent knee, the other leg dangling, I contemplated on the course of action I had decided to take tonight.

              We had been at Genkai's earlier that night, taking part in what ningens called a 'Christmas Party'.  I didn't really understand the point in celebrating the birthday of someone who was already dead but I guess I would never really understand ningens.  Anyhow, this day appeared to be special to everyone else, as well as to him.  And no other opportunity seemed to be more perfect for me to ask…the question.

            The door opened, rousing me from my thoughts.  Stepping through the door, he smiled as he acknowledged my presence and leisurely walked towards me on the sill.

            "So," he breathed, stopping a slight distance away from me.  "What do we do now?"  His eyes glimmered as he spoke.

            "Let's talk." I replied.

            "Ookay." He agreed, raising an eyebrow in wonder.  "What do you want to talk about?"  He asked warily.

            Tearing my gaze away to stare at my now clammy hands, I began. "I need to ask you something."

            "Uh-huh."  He nodded.

            Slowly, I slid down from my perch to stand in front of him.  Keeping my eyes on the floor, I cleared my throat.

            "K-Kurama, you're my best friend…And you, I trust most above everyone else…"

I fidgeted with my scarf as I continued to stare at the floor.  Licking my lips, I continued.

"K-Kurama, I like you…And I—and I c-care about you…"

I looked up at him and felt my heart leap at the tenderness I saw in his vivid, green eyes.

"I care about you."  I repeated. "A lot."

I felt myself shiver as he took my rough hands in his soft, slender ones and peered into my crimson orbs.  Smiling gently, he spoke.

"Hiei, just ask me."  He urged.

I nodded.

"K-Kurama…"  I stuttered.

"Hai?"  He prodded.

I gulped.  "W-will you--?"  

"Hm?" He prompted, tilting his head.

"I mean—c-can we--?"  I stammered again.

"Go on Hiei."  He instructed, his voice gentle and reassuring.

Holding his gaze steady, my heart thumping loudly in my chest, I peered into his shining jade-colored spheres and took a deep breath.  It was now or never.  It was the moment to tell him what he meant to me.  It was time he knew how much I cared about him.  How much I respected him, honored him.  How much I looked up to him, adored him.  I needed to tell him his place in my heart, a place no one had ever filled before.  I needed to tell him that he was my friend, always will be but also so much more.

Yes, it was time.  Opening my trembling lips, I spoke.

"Kurama…"

"Yes?" He gazed at me with those emerald eyes I have come to love so much.

And I spoke the query that has been burning within me for so long…

…

…

…

"Can I call you Touchan?"

-owari-

Kurama: pales Holy shit. keels over

Hiei: snorts

Yoake: pokes Kurama Wow…he's out. shrug Oh well! walks away whistling


End file.
